Karin Miyoshi (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Hero Clothes= |-|Civilian Clothes= |-|Mobile Game= |-|Mankai= Summary Karin Miyoshi is a second year in middle school, and is a member of the Hero Club. An experienced, but somewhat stubborn Hero who transfers into Yuna's and Togo's class. As she grew up aware of the existence of Heroes and their mission, she greatly admires Sonoko who was considered the strongest Hero and a figure of worship. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | Low 4-C, likely High 4-C Name: Karin Miyoshi Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Hero, Human, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Leap, Weapon Mastery (Katanas through her fairy Yoshiteru), Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability w/ her fairies, Immortality (Type 4), Enhanced Senses (She is able to sense an enemy's presence, even when covered by smog), Ritual Magic (Can do a ritual to expose a Vertex Soul), Magic (Can generate katanas at will), Berserker Mode, Transformation (From Base to Hero to Mankai), Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Explosion Manipulation w/ her katanas, Flight (Mankai mode), Energy Manipulation (By extending the length of her blades to huge levels), Danmaku (She can summon and throw thousands of huge katanas). Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Disease Manipulation and Poison Manipulation. Attack Potency: Country Level (Was able to defeat the Sagittarius Vertex on her own in one hit) | Small Star Level, likely Large Star Level '(One-shotted the Scorpio Vertex; was able to push back a giant fireball, which is comparable to the sun, with the others Hero Club members) 'Speed: FTL (Can keep up with the Scorpio Vertex) | At least FTL (Should be much faster than her Hero form) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class '''| '''Small Star Class, likely Large Star Class Durability: Country Level '''(Withstanded a series of fireballs from a giant Vertex) | '''Small Star Level, likely Large Star Level '''(Survived lots of lasers from the Sagittarius Vertex and a tail whip from the Scorpio Vertex), possibly '''much higher (Survived Heavenly God's lasers) Stamina: Very High (Was trained specifically to become the top Hero) | Very High (Took down 5 Vertex all by herself) Range: '''Extended melee range, tens of meter w/ explosions | Extended melee range, Stellar w/ Energy Projection and Danmaku (Was able to clear the sky from thousands of small Vertex) '''Standard Equipment: Dual-wielded katanas, her fairy Yoshiteru | Four sword-wielding robotic arms Intelligence: '''Average for her age '''Weaknesses: If she loses the will to go on, Karin cannot become a Hero. Has an inferiority complex. Key: Hero | Mankai NOTE: Credit to Yuki Yuna is a Hero Wiki Respect Thread Respect Thread (Karin Miyoshi) Gallery karin4.jpg|Karin dodged Sagittarius Vertex's lasers karin6.jpg|Karin uses her katana attack karin5.jpg|Karin in Mankai mode (Credit to Danbooru) karin8.png|Karin's artwork (Base form) karin9.jpg|Karin's artwork (Hero form) karin10.png|Karin's transformation karin11.png|Karin attacks a Vertex karin12.jpg|Karin with her fairy Yoshiteru karin13.png|Karin in the mobile game karin14.png|Karin and her ancestor Gin karin15.png|Karin's official artwork karin16.jpg|Karin Miyoshi karinm1.jpg|Karin Mankai form art karinm2.jpg|Karin in Mankai mode (Credit to Danbooru) karinm3.jpg|Karin in Mankai mode (Anime) Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4